Revenant/Doom II
Revenants are monsters introduced in Doom II that are easily recognized by their high-pitched shriek. They take the form of very tall animated skeletons with golden-brown bones, in metallic silver body armor equipped with shoulder-mounted missile launchers, and blood and gore running down their ribcage and legs. Their running movements are a herky-jerky approach akin to a stringed puppet. According to the manual: Apparently when a demon dies, they pick him up, dust him off, wire him some combat gear, and send him back into battle. No rest for the wicked, eh? You wish your missiles did what his can do. Combat characteristics A Revenant emits a raging/pain-like high-pitched scream, like a roaring "Raaaah!", when spotting the player. While active and within earshot, they give off a heavy huffing breathing sound. When killed, a few of the revenant's bones will shatter (producing a "metallic" sound very alike to a "Clink!") and the monster will simply fall on its back, one of the cleanest monster deaths the player will come across. Tactical analysis Revenants are fast runners, but unlike Demons or Spectres, run directly at their target rather than zigzagging aimlessly, and are also quick to fire their missiles or punch any nearby targets, making them quite dangerous due to their speed. Revenants fire two sorts of missiles; unguided and homing. The homing missiles can be identified by their gray smoke trail. During melee combat they can also strike a blow with one of their large fists, complete with an exaggerated punching sound effect. When a revenant is within 196 units of its target, it will resort to its punching attack, unless attacked and hurt, where it counter-attacks with a missile. Thankfully, they are fairly sensitive to pain, and when hurt, will bend backward at an exaggerated angle, giving off a cry of pain. The Revenant's missiles are very powerful and when homing, particularly hard to dodge when out in the open. Fortunately, the pain chance of a Revenant is rather high, so a chaingun will generally suffice against a single monster, preventing it from attacking. The chainsaw is also powerful but quite risky due to exposition to a possible missile fired, unless the player can quickly catch the creature off-guard and slash it in time. The Revenant is rather fast on its feet, so players must be sure to keep their distance. If they do not, the melee attack of the revenant delivers a fiendishly powerful blow that can easily crush the player with a few hits, so therefore melee attacks are strongly discouraged. On harder difficulties, they are often found in large groups, especially out in the open. When fighting larger groups of these towering skeletons, it is useful to use a plasma gun, the BFG9000 or a rocket launcher. Two solid blasts from the super shotgun or five well placed shots from the shotgun will reliably kill a revenant. It is advisable for the player to keep moving in order to avoid distant missiles, and if pillars, walls, or other obstacles are available, then they will be useful as barriers for stopping homing missiles. The homing missiles are very difficult to outrun, but if the player is able to strafe to the side and then forward just before being hit, the projectile may not be able to come around again. This tactic is especially useful if the player has backed up against a wall; the missile will impact the wall before it has a chance to orbit for another pass. Another way to dodge them is for the player to slide behind an obstacle or around a corner. The homing missiles are able to round corners, and are thereby able to hit an unwary player, but their ability to change direction is thankfully fairly limited. The Revenant is a fairly dangerous monster to the player because of its tracking missiles, punching power and fast speed, but it is not particularly powerful in monster infighting. Tough, powerful monsters such as the Mancubus, Arachnotron, Cacodemon, Hell Knight or Baron of Hell can waste a Revenant fairly easily. A large force of Revenants can be effortlessly outmobbed by bosses like Spider Mastermind and Cyberdemon. Data none|300px|thumb|''Damage done by a revenant's punch'' none|300px|thumb|''Damage done by a revenant's missile'' #These tables assume that all calls to P_Random for damage, pain chance, impact animations, backfire checks, and smoke trails are consecutive. In real play, this is never the case: counterattacks and AI pathfinding must be handled, and of course the map may contain additional moving monsters and other randomized phenomena (such as flickering lights). Any resulting errors are probably toward the single-shot average, as they introduce noise into the correlation between the indices of "consecutive" calls. #Assumes that direct hits are possible, which does not occur in any stock map. #Hardcoded exception to infighting negates damage (excepting indirect damage caused by exploding barrels). #Assumes that the target is 196 units away. The approximation of consecutive P_Random calls is particularly shaky in the case of a revenant's missile: not only does the total number of calls depend on the flight time of the missile (via the smoke puffs), but the absolute gametic value at launch determines whether the missile is guided or not, and that in turn is highly dependent on how far the revenant walks between attacks. Appearance statistics In classic Doom, the revenant is first encountered on these maps: The IWADs contain the following numbers of revenants: Category:Doom II monsters Category:Sony PlayStation Doom monsters